Raleigh Fire Department (North Carolina)
Apparatus Roster Shop number in brackets. Fire Station 1 - 220 South Dawson Street Built 1953 :Engine 1 (001058) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F) (SN#21739-01) :Engine 13 (001060) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F) (SN#22802-01) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/legeros/albums/72157683372019914 Ladder 4] - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/200/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#30630) :Car 401 - :Car 402 -''' Fire Station 2 - 263 Pecan Street Built 1969 :'''Engine 2 (001048) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#16480-01) :Hazmat Fire Station 3 - 13 South East Street Built 1951 :Engine 3 (001053) - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#17531-02) :Mini-pumper 1 - 1986 Chevrolet C-30/Local (350/200) Fire Station 4 - 121 Northway Court Built 1993 :Engine 4 (001049) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#16480-02) :Ladder 1 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/300/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#27078) Fire Station 5 - 300 Oberlin Road Built 1961 : Engine 5 (001037) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) : Engine 6 Fire Station 6 - 2601 Fairview Road Built 1949, station demolished, currently being rebuilt Fire Station 7 - 2100 Glascock Street Built 1959 :Squad 7 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F) (SN#27077-01) (ex-SQ15) Fire Station 8 - 5001 Western Boulevard Built 1963 :Engine 8 (001052) - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#17531-01) :Battalion 3 - 2000 Chevy Tahoe Fire Station 9 - 4465 Six Forks Road Built 1963 : Engine 9 (001057) - 2008 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#20136) : Battalion 5 Fire Station 10 - 2711 Sanderford Road Built 1970 : Engine 10 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#30631-02) Fire Station 11 - 2925 Glenridge Drive Built 1971 :Engine 11 (001061) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F) (SN#22802-02) :Ladder 2 (011032) - 2005 Pierce Dash (1500/300/75' HDL) (SN#16481) (ex-L11, ex-T11) Fire Station 12 - 3409 Poole Road Built 1973 : Engine 12 (001054) - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#17531-03) : Battalion 2 Fire Station 14 - 4220 Lake Boone Trail Built 1973 :Squad 14 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F) (SN#27077-02) Fire Station 15 - 1815 Spring Forest Road Built 1973 :Engine 15 (001038) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) (ex-E7) :Rescue 1 (011037) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer Heavy Rescue (SN#19244-01) (ex-R3, ex-R14) Fire Station 16 - 5225 Lead Mine Road Built 1978 :Engine 16 - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#19245) Fire Station 17 - 4601 Pleasant Valley Road Built 1984 :Engine 17 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#30631-01) :Ladder 3 (011039) - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/300/105' HDL) (SN#19246) (ex-L17, ex-L16) Fire Station 18 - 8200 Morgans Way Built 1987 :Engine 18 (001011) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) (ex-E11) Fire Station 19 - 4209 Spring Forest Road Built 1988 :Engine 19 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F) (SN#27076) :Battalion 1 Fire Station 20 - 1721 Trailwoods Drive Built 1989 :Engine 20 (001059) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F) (SN#21739-02) :Ladder 7 (011044) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/300/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#21645-01) (ex-L20) Fire Station 21 - 2651 Southall Road Built 1998 :Engine 21 (001042) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) (ex-E9) Fire Station 22 - 9350 Durant Road Built 1998 :Engine 22 (001055) - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#17531-04) (ex-E15) :Ladder 5 (011045) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/300/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#21645-02) (ex-L22) Fire Station 23 - 8312 Pinecrest Road Built 2000 :Engine 23 (001036) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) (ex-E3) :Battalion 4 Fire Station 24 - 10440 Fossil Creek Court Built 2001 :Engine 24 (001044) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 134 RR (1500/500) (ex-SQ14, ex-E14) :Ladder 6 (011033) - 2005 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/300/105' HSL rear-mount) (ex-L22, ex-T22) Fire Station 25 - 2740 Wakefield Crossing Drive Built 2001 :Engine 25 (001046) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR (1500/500) (ex-SQ15, ex-E15, ex-E22, ex-E1) Fire Station 26 - 329 Barwell Road Built 2003 :Engine 26 (001043) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) (ex-E12) :Ladder 8 (011047) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#23121) (ex-L4) Fire Station 27 - 5916 Buffaloe Road Built 2003 :Engine 27 (001008) - 1999 Spartan MetroStar MFD / Quality (1250/500) (ex-E8) Fire Station 28 - 3500 Forestville Road Built 2007 :Engine 28 Fire Station 29 - 12113 Leesville Road Built 2013 :Engine 29 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F) (SN#28621) :Ladder 9 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/200/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#28622) Assignment Unknown :(011035) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/300/105' HSL rear-mount) (SN#17532) (ex-L8, ex-L26, ex-T26) :HazMat 5 (011020) - 2002 International 4900 / SVI Medium-Duty Rescue (SN#402) (ex-SR1, ex-R2, ex-R7) :Car 47 - 2000 Freightliner FL60 / American LaFrance MedicMaster Rescue (ex-R14, ex-R6) :(001001) - 1998 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#EB575-01) (ex-E10, ex-E1) :(001013) - 1998 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#EB575-02) (ex-E17, ex-E13) :(001005) - 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#EA433-03) (ex-E24, ex-E5) :(001007) - 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#EA433-05) (ex-E25, ex-E7) :(001009) - 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#EA433-06) (ex-E4, ex-E9) :(001015) - 1995 Pierce Dash (1250/500) (SN#E9579-01) (ex-E28, ex-E15) :(001017) - 1990 Pierce Lance (1500/500) (SN#E-5844-2) (ex-E123, ex-E23, ex-E17, ex-E8, ex-E3) :Training 1 (001045) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR (1500/500) (ex-E6) :Training 2 (001047) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR (1500/500) (ex-E28, ex-E13) Spare Apparatus : Ladder 110 (011001) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI (1500/300/93' Midship Tower) (ex-L4, ex-L7, ex-L20, ex-T20, ex-T1) : Ladder 112 (011003) - 1990 Spartan Monarch / Simon-LTI (1500/-/110' Rearmount) (ex-L112, ex-T112, ex-T11) : Rescue 113 - 2000 Freightliner FL60 / American LaFrance MedicMaster Rescue (ex-R19) : Engine 121 (001012) - 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#EA433-04) (ex-E22, ex-E12) : Engine 123 - : Ladder 125 (001023) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Quality (1500/300/75' Rearmount) (ex-L111, ex-L1, ex-L4, ex-L23, ex-T23, ex-T24, ex-E23) : Engine 126 (001003) - 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#EA433-02) (ex-E16, ex-E3) : Engine 127 (001002) - 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#EA433-01) (ex-E20, ex-E2) : Engine 128 (001020) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) (ex-E19, ex-E2, ex-E20) : Ladder 210 (011005) - 1988 Pierce Arrow (-/-/85' snorkel) (ex-L6, ex-L24, ex-L210, ex-L110, ex-T110, ex-T26, ex-T22, ex-T15, ex-T1) : Engine 221 (001021) - 1995 Pierce Dash (1250/500) (SN#E9579-02) (ex-E21, ex-E11) : Squad 14 Support (011038) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer Heavy Rescue (SN#19244-02) (ex-R1, ex-R19) Retired Apparatus :(011030) - 2004 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1500/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#15443) (ex-L4, ex-L1, ex-T1) (Written off in rollover accident, 07/10/2009) :(011004) - 1995 Simon-Duplex / LTI platform (1500/?/100' rear-mount) (ex-L111, ex-L16, ex-T16) :(001019) - 1990 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/500) (SN#E-5844-1) (ex-Training 1, ex-E128, ex-E26, ex-E19, ex-E5) :1989 Pierce Arrow pumper (1000/500) (ex-E9, preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) :(011002) - 1986 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (ex-T110, ex-T8, ex-T15, ex-T11) :1982 Mack CF pumper (1000/500) (ex-E3, ex-E9, ex-E14, ex-E21, preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) :1968 American LaFrance tractor-drawn aerial :1961 American LaFrance 900 Series pumper (1000/300) (ex-E1, ex-E8) (Sold to Granville County, now preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) :1936 American LaFrance 400 series (ex-E1, under restoration at Raleigh Fire Museum) :1926 American LaFrance Type 75 (750/40) (ex-E4, ex-E6, ex-spare, preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) :1951 American LaFrance 700 Series pumper :1951 American LaFrance 700 Series pumper :1950 Mack 85LS (750/300) (ex-E6, ex-spare, preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) :1905 American LaFrance Metropolitan steamer (900 gpm) (preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) :1870 Gould steamer Future Plans : The City of Raleigh is planning to redesign and rebuild Station 6 on the same site due to age. Once completed, a tiller truck will be installed there. : Davis Kane Architects have been selected to design a new downtown facility that will replace the existing Central Fire Station (Station 1) and department Headquarters (310 West Martin Street). The new site will be located near the Convention Center. External links *Raleigh Fire Department *Raleigh Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 548) Category:Wake County Category:Durham County Category:North Carolina departments operating Pierce apparatus